


Pillow Fight

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Cana and Lucy have a bit of fun with their pillows.





	Pillow Fight

“Take that!” Lucy shouted, landing a solid whack to Cana’s side with her pillow.

Cana yelped in surprise, and then laughed and scored a hit of her own to Lucy’s arm.  “I’m not going down that easily, Lucy!”

The blonde giggled, trying to fend off a flurry of soft blows from Cana’s weapon.  “Well, neither am I!” she countered, picking a pillow up from the ground and throwing it like a projectile at the brunette.

This was a much more pleasant experience than her previous pillow fight with her team when they visited Hosenka, Lucy thought as she and Cana continued to playfully smack each other.  Her team took this sort of thing way too seriously… and would always quickly escalate it beyond normal human reason.

“Mind if I join you?” a sweet voice interrupted Cana and Lucy’s play, its owner standing in the doorway with a pillow of her own under her arm and an equally sweet smile upon her face.

Lucy and Cana paused, exchanging nervous glances.  “Only if you promise not to be as gung-ho about pillow fighting as Erza,” Lucy allowed, with an unsteady smile on her face.

A giggle arose from Mirajane.  “I promise.  I have younger siblings – I know how to use moderation in a pillow fight.”

“Unlike Erza,” Cana and Lucy chorused.

“Unlike Erza,” Mirajane agreed.  She hefted her pillow, a gleam in her eyes that – despite her assurances – didn’t really assuage Lucy or Cana’s misgivings.  “So let’s have some fun, right girls?”


End file.
